Manager
by AndyHood
Summary: What were Mickey's thoughts when he waked out of Rocky's house that night? Set in the first Rocky movie.


" _Look I asked but you never heard nothing!"_

Rocky's words cut Mickey to the core, he could practically feel the pain radiating off of him. "I..I'm…76 years old" he said thumping his head lightly against the door Rocky had disappeared behind. He had ignored the kid back in the day when he knew the kid needed it.

" _Maybe you could show me a few things?" asked Rocky looking at Mickey hopefully._

" _I don't have the time" growled Mickey as he picked up a few pieces of spare equipment._

" _Mickey" pleaded Rocky, his voice full of unsaid emotions. But Mickey turned his back, he had other fighters that were contenders. The kid had heart but that was all he had, not many would want to fight him for being a Southpaw._

 _Mickey never saw the look of devastation on Rocky's face as he turned his back. Little did Mickey know that the twenty year old had just lost his parents and he needed some guidance. But Mickey had turned his back on the young fighter and watched as he fought small fights, never living up to his potential, a wasted life._

The flushing of the toilet was the only answer that he received, suddenly feeling his age Mickey turned, knowing that he was no longer welcome in Rocky's apartment. He opened the door when he realized that he had forgotten his hat, shutting the door he reached back for it when the bathroom door opened. Mickey turned hoping that Rocky had changed his mind, but one look of Mickey still in his doorway had Rocky closing the door again. Mickey sighed but began to leave Rocky's voice caused him to pause on the stairway.

"Took you long enough to get here. Took you ten years to get to my house. Huh, what's the matter? You don't like my house? Does my house stink? That's right-it stinks! I didn't have no favors from you! Don't slum around me. Talkin' about your prime. What about my prime, Mick? At least you had a prime! I didn't have no prime. I didn't have nithin'! Leg's are goin', everything is goin'. Nobody's getting' no nothin'. Guy comes up, offers me a fight. Big deal. Wanna fight the fight? Yeah, I'll fight the big fight. I wouldn't wanna fight. Know what's gonna happen to me? I'm gonna get that! I'm gonna get that! And you wanna be ringside to see it? Do ya? You wanna help me out? Huh? Do you wana see me get my face kicked in? Leg's ain't workin', nothing's workin', but they go, "Go on, fight the champ." Yeah, I'll fight him. Get my face kicked in. And you come around here. You wanna move in here with me? Come on in! It's a nice house! Real nice. Come on in and move. It stinks! This whole place stinks. You wanna help me out? Well, help me out! Come on, help me out. I'm standin' here!"

Rocky's yelling and the sound of flesh hitting wood followed Mickey down the stairs. Truly what had he expected, for Rocky to welcome him with open arms? When just yesterday he had called him a bum in front of the whole gym and said that his whole life had been a waste. Maybe some of the things Rocky were true. He saw a chance to ride on his coat tails to get to the championship. He should have known that a few stories and old paper clippings would be enough to cover his actions towards the kid.

Mickey sighed as he walked out onto the street. Because of his own arrogance he was probably losing the only chance he would ever have of training a heavy weight champion. There was no doubt that with enough guidance that Rocky could be a serious contender against Apollo Creed. But in his condition Rocky would get slaughter by the champ, he hadn't been lying to Rocky when he said he wanted to protect him. Mickey had seen enough fighter mangled by high stakes fights that he did want to prevent that from happening to Rocky.

Mickey was too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear the sound of footsteps behind him, until a voice rang out. "Hey Yo Mickey"

Mickey turned surprised to see Rocky jog up to him. "I'm sorry Mickey" were the first words out of Rocky's mouth. Mickey was again surprised, he was the one who insulted the kid but yet here he was apologizing to him. Mickey knew from talk that Rocky had a good heart, it was obvious by the fact he was dating that Paulie's sister.

"If you still feel like training me, I guess we can work something out" said Rocky throwing an arm over Mickey's shoulder. No matter what anyone said, Rocky was far from stupid. Mickey knew that in that moment, a stupid man would never apologize or even ask the same man he insulted for help.

"Alright we start tomorrow" said Mickey giving Rocky a smile and the old man felt a spark of happiness when Rocky returned it.

* * *

Just watching Rocky and this little one-shot popped into my head, hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
